films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Spic and Span (episode)
Spic and Span is the thirteenth episode of the eighth season and the one hundred and ninty-fifth episode of the series. In this episode, Thomas and Percy try to beat the big engines in a cleanliness competition. Plot The railway staff is busy preparing for the arrival of the Railway Inspector and the Fat Controller tells his engines that there is a cleanliness competition for the best looking engine, so all engines must be "spic and span". Gordon, Emily, and James are very confident that they will win first prize, but Thomas tells Percy that a really useful engine can look just as grand as any engine. While Thomas and Percy are working at the quarry, however, Thomas gets covered in stones. Percy is worried that Thomas will not win first prize, but knows he just needs a good washdown. But Emily is at the washdown ahead of Thomas and tells him that there is no need for him to be cleaned; she'll be the cleanest at the inspection. Thomas leaves to help Percy with the stone trucks, still confident in winning first prize. Thomas and Percy deliver the stone trucks to the docks, where Thomas sees the Fat Controller with the Railway Inspector examining the docks. Thomas rushes back to the washdown, only to find James there ahead of him. Like Emily, James tells Thomas that there's no point in him being clean; Thomas begins to lose confidence. Back at the docks, Thomas helps Percy with shunting the stone trucks into the sidings; now Percy is dirty too so they both head for the washdown. This time, Gordon is there as well as James and Emily and all three look splendid and Thomas is sure he'll never win now. Percy knows that with a good washdown they still have a chance. James, Emily, and Gordon arrive at the coaling plant where the Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector will meet them. Trying to find a good place in the sunlight, James reverses, only to bump into a flatbed which accidentally knocks into a lever, releasing the hatch on the coal hopper. Suddenly, coal begins pouring onto the tracks and coal dust spreads all over Gordon, Emily, and James. The Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector are shocked to see the three engines so dirty. Gordon, trying to clean out his funnel, sends coal shooting out into the air, which lands all over the Fat Controller and the Railway Inspector; just then, Thomas and Percy arrive, nice and clean. The Railway Inspector is so impressed with Thomas and Percy's appearance that they both win first prize and Percy tells Thomas that he was right; a really useful engine can look as grand as any engine. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Edward (deleted scene) Locations *Maron *The Coaling Plant *Knapford *Maithwaite *Three Tier Bridge *Brendam Docks *Centre Island Quarry *The Washdown Notes *Stock footage from A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter is used. *Going by production order, this is the ninth episode of the eighth season. *In Norway, this episode is called "Who Is the Smartest?". In Denmark, this episode is called "The Island's Finest Locomotive". In Japan, this episode is called "Neat and Clean". In Poland, it is titled "At the Tip Top". The Gaelic title is "Clean and Tidy". *A poster at Knapford reads "Alicia Botti Flower Show Grand Opening!" in a close-up of some workmen. Errors *After Emily says "My wheels glimmer" her siderods go up. *Few of the engines' facemasks move a bit in some shots, such as: **When Gordon says "The sun here makes my dome shiny". **Emily's after the where she and Gordon were covered in coal dust. *Railway Inspectors come to a railway to see if it's operating well, not to see if the engines are clean or not. *Brakevans should've been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. *The Railway Inspector was skinny in some close-up shots, but in a non close-up rare picture, he was chubby. Gallery SpicandSpantitlecard.png|UK Title card SpicandSpanTVtitlecard.png|TV title card SpicAndSpanUSTitleCard.png|US title card SpicandSpanPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card SpicandSpanGermantitlecard.png|German title card SpicAndSpan.jpg SpicAndSpan1.png SpicAndSpan2.png SpicAndSpan3.png SpicAndSpan4.png|Thomas, Percy, James, Emily, and Gordon at Knapford SpicAndSpan5.png SpicAndSpan6.png SpicAndSpan7.png SpicAndSpan8.png SpicAndSpan9.png SpicAndSpan10.png SpicAndSpan11.png SpicAndSpan12.png SpicAndSpan13.png SpicAndSpan14.png SpicAndSpan15.png|Thomas and Percy at the Quarry SpicAndSpan16.png SpicAndSpan17.png SpicAndSpan18.png SpicAndSpan19.png SpicAndSpan20.png SpicAndSpan21.png SpicAndSpan22.png SpicAndSpan23.png SpicAndSpan24.png SpicAndSpan25.png SpicAndSpan26.png SpicAndSpan27.png SpicAndSpan28.png SpicAndSpan29.png SpicAndSpan30.png SpicAndSpan31.png SpicAndSpan32.png SpicAndSpan33.png SpicAndSpan34.png SpicAndSpan35.png SpicAndSpan36.png SpicAndSpan37.png|Dust-covered Thomas and Percy SpicAndSpan38.png SpicAndSpan39.png SpicAndSpan40.png|Percy, Thomas, and Gordon at Maron SpicAndSpan41.png SpicAndSpan42.png SpicAndSpan43.png SpicAndSpan44.png SpicAndSpan45.png SpicAndSpan46.png SpicAndSpan47.png SpicAndSpan48.png SpicAndSpan49.png SpicAndSpan50.png SpicAndSpan51.png SpicAndSpan52.png SpicAndSpan53.png|James, Emily, and Gordon SpicAndSpan54.png SpicAndSpan55.png SpicAndSpan56.png SpicAndSpan57.png SpicAndSpan58.png SpicAndSpan59.png SpicAndSpan60.png SpicAndSpan61.png SpicAndSpan62.png SpicAndSpan63.png SpicAndSpan64.png SpicAndSpan65.png|Emily and Gordon SpicAndSpan66.png SpicAndSpan67.png SpicAndSpan68.png SpicAndSpan69.png SpicAndSpan70.png SpicAndSpan71.png SpicAndSpan72.png SpicAndSpan73.png SpicAndSpan74.png SpicAndSpan75.png SpicAndSpan76.png SpicAndSpan77.png SpicAndSpan78.png SpicAndSpan79.png SpicAndSpan80.png SpicAndSpan81.png SpicAndSpan82.png SpicAndSpan83.png SpicAndSpan84.png SpicAndSpan85.png SpicAndSpan86.png SpicAndSpan87.png SpicAndSpan88.png SpicAndSpan89.png SpicAndSpan90.png|Deleted scene SpicAndSpan91.png SpicAndSpan92.png SpicAndSpan93.png SpicAndSpan94.png SpicAndSpan95.PNG|Deleted scene SpicAndSpan96.jpg|Deleted scene SpicAndSpan97.jpg|Deleted scene SpicAndSpan98.png|Deleted scene SpicAndSpan99.png|Edited scene SpicAndSpan100.png|Deleted scene SpicAndSpan101.png|Deleted scene Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2004 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes